Katani
Katani was an Ashalan, Daughter of Midnight, and a member of the Celestial Alliance. Naga Some Naga had reached the Burning Sands becoming an abomination. Katani visited the Ashalan priest Mendi-Duad. She believed they were a threat for the Ashalan race, that would breed out of all proportion and overrun the world, their accursed mutability granting them dominion over all the land, in a serpent's world. Mendi-Duad saw them as lesser creatures wich would not bear a true menace. Despite his opinion Katani summoned the Council and Mendi-Duad followed her. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Cursed by the Ashalan The Naga were capable of reshaping themselves to suit any environment. The Ashalan levied a curse upon them, crippling all who were shaped by this power. The Naar Teban, the Naga who entered the Burning Sands, were rendered mindless beasts, as were the creatures who ventured too far into the Ivory Kingdoms. The Naga who ventured into the sea forgot themselves and became the ningyo. Only those Naga who remained within the borders of our Empire were spared, but even then the curse of mutation visited them. Second Age Enslaved The Ashalan after the First Jinn War were enslaved by the Dark jinn, the Kaleel's Legion. The Council of Twelve refused to submit to the will of the Jinn, and they sought means to combat them. They conspired in secret, working with the most skilled humans to devise a way to fight back. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera The Seal Lammassar, Katani, and others ashalan worked to research a fabulous magic sigil made of light and smoke that formed a map of all known magic, later known as the Hakhim's Seal. The seal revealed that the jinn would consume everything until they were the only powers left, replacing deities of a lost age. It also offered a way to contact imprisoned Shilah, Lady Sun, directly. Day of Wrath Shilah, who had been imprisoned by his son the Jinn Lord Kaleel, had gone mad in her isolation. When she saw what had happened through the veracity of the seal unleashed the Day of Wrath. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans. Those who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight. New Beginning For almost a thousand years the Ashalan had hidden from the might of Shilah, the Lady Sun, fearing another Day of Wrath and preparing for a time when they would have to pass the secrets of the Fallen Star to a new age of heroes. Katani believed this time had come. Starter Quotes (LBS - The Awakening) Father's death In 1130 Midnight was killed by a jinn of the Kaleel's Legion in the sewers while returning to the City of the Seventh Star. A Dahabi Merchant who was with him, Hakim Yamen, became the vessel of Madnight's soul and took proper vengeance on the jinn assassin. Hakim had the memory of Midnight, who had died to send word that the wicked Jinn Lord Kaleel would return after the prophecy called the Awakening would be fulfilled. Antiquity, by Patrick Kapera Convening the Twelve Katani told the Ebonites also were allowed to became part of the Council. Convening the Twelve (LBS - The Awakening flavor) To do so they had to be ensouled by an original Ashalan. Antiquity, by Patrick Kapera Awakening In 1132 the prophecy would finally happen. She made a speech in the City of the Seventh Star. She told the time of the Ashalan in the mortal realm came to an end, and the Younger Races would be alone without the Ashalan Guidance. They would move to the stars, and a new age would begin, with new heroes. But this moment was the moment of the Ashalan. During the Night of the Seventh Stars they would spend seven hours of freedom and power, and after they passed, the Ashalan race would retire until the end of the days. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 133 Celestial Alliance Katani decided to join the Celestial Alliance to fight Kaleel and his legion, after they roamed again the Burning Sands when they were freed during the Awakening. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Citadel Assaulted An ebonite member of the Alliance, Pashal, had found the Sayel Blade, which Kaleel was eager to have. Pashal was attacked inside the Citadel of the Alliance by the jackal Monkey Man and Fatima. Only the appearance of the Quest, Lurza, avoided his death. The Citadel was assaulted by the Kaleel's Legion, and Pashal used the Crossroads to make a counterattack within the jinn's citadel. The events there led in the arrival of The Quest, who devoured Kaleel and his legion, and the travel of the Shadow-Jinn to the stars alongside Khayel. Faded to the Stars After Kaleel and his legion were defeated, Lurza told another sacrifice had to be made, and faded. The members of the Alliance began to have their forms dissolving as light to join their champion in the heavens. There the Alliance would fight his last battle against Sayel, in a place he could not harm the world. A seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) It was called the Morning Star. Death In the stars every Alliance member died in the fight or was devoured by the Sayel. External Links * Katani (LBS - Secrets and Lies) Category:Ashalan Members Category:Celestial Alliance